El lobo que se enamoró del enemigo
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Los lobos son criaturas míticas y por lo tanto su contacto con lo humanos está prohibido. Dentro del mundo de los licántropos existen diferentes manadas, y en ocasiones es imposible que haya paz entre ellos. Gray y Juvia ahora tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias por lo que han hecho, porque cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja jamás la deja ir...
1. Conociendo al enemigo

**Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Esta historia me pertenece, más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El lobo que se enamoró del enemigo.<strong>

**.**

_Sinopsis: _

_Los lobos son criaturas míticas y por lo tanto su contacto con lo humanos está prohibido. Dentro del mundo de los licántropos existen diferentes manadas, y en ocasiones es imposible que haya paz entre ellos._  
><em>Gray y Juvia ahora tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias por lo que han hecho.<em>

_Una pelea de la cual no debieron ser parte._

_Un error que jamás debieron cometer._

_Algo que definitivamente no esperaban y que es imposible de evitar, porque cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja jamás la deja ir… Aunque ellos jamás planearon hacer tal cosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, pueden insultarme, gritarme en su imaginación porque lo merezco ;-;<strong>

**Trate de contenerme por todos los medios, pero fui incapaz de evitarlo. La historia era demasiado buena como para no compartirla con todos ustedes u_u**

**Es de la misma saga/ historia/serie llámenlo como quieran de ''El lobo que se enamoró de Caperucita Roja'' Solo que Gruvia.**

**En fin, espero sea agradable de leer.**

_**Advertencia: **Contiene Lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo._

**N/T: Juvia no hablara en tercera persona en este fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo al enemigo<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Corría a toda velocidad con el viento golpeando su suave y fino pelaje; el pelaje de las hembras era más delicado y brillante que el de los machos, era otra de las virtudes que ayudaban a cautivar y atraer, pero en ese momento deseaba que tuviera el efecto contrario.<p>

Sabía perfectamente su posición y aun así no se retractaba, había entrenado con todos los demás, incluso Gajeel le enseño a defenderse.  
>La manada de la que ella era parte no tenía el mejor perfil, eran conocidos como unos problemáticos y era exactamente lo que eran.<br>Jamás le gusto el ambiente que se desarrollaba en la manada, ninguno de los licántropos lo hacía, pero todos continuaban con las órdenes del líder por la misma razón: conseguir la entrada a otra manada era prácticamente imposible.

Sin una manada estabas prácticamente muerto, ser parte de una era uno de los acuerdos con los humanos y si querían evitar problemas debían seguir las reglas.

Aún así, los problemas con los humanos no eran una prioridad. Al ser una manada considerada ''oscura'', las peleas con otros lobos eran parte de su vida diaria.  
>Los machos eran los encargados de la mayor parte y ellas a veces tenían que quedar fuera, pero si el líder ordenaba pelear, tenían que hacerlo.<p>

Sabia pelear, Juvia sabía hacerlo, pero ese macho era más fuerte a cualquiera que se hubiera enfrentado antes. La única solución era huir o encontrar alguien que pudiera luchar con él, solo si quería sobrevivir.

Habían atacado a un licántropo de una manada contraria y como era de esperarse, respondieron violentamente. El líder Jose era desagradable, pero era el único que la acepto y aunque odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, la única familia que tenía era Phantom Lord.

El macho que la perseguía tenía toda la intensión de hacerle daño, podía sentir su poderosa presencia a pocos metros y la alcanzaría en cualquier momento.  
>Continuó corriendo hasta que escucho el gruñido a pocos centímetros de su forma lobuna y ahí entendió que la había atrapado.<p>

El licántropo se lanzó contra ella sin ninguna delicadeza, rodando y golpeando su cuerpo contra el rocoso suelo hasta quedar posicionado sobre ella.  
>Podía observar sus colmillos asomarse furiosamente y esos ojos cegados con ira. El licántropo macho era conocido por su actitud dominante, posesiva e irritable, pero ese lobo lucía especialmente cabreado y la razón era obvia: habían atacado a su familia.<p>

— ''_Van a pagar por lo que hicieron''- _escuchó la voz furiosa del lobo en su cabeza. — _''Lastimaron a_ _Levy''_

Intentó apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte. Soltó un chillido en cuanto sintió los filosos colmillos clavarse con fuerza sobre su cuello, penetrando su poderosa piel y manchando de rojo su blanco pelaje.

Juvia se defendió de vuelta, buscando desesperadamente suprimir ese dolor. Mordió algunas partes de su lomo y araño con sus garras su rostro lobuno.  
>No podía continuar así, ella sería la que perdería, además esa herida en su cuello comenzaba a doler más.<p>

El macho volvió a tomarla de la misma herida, haciéndola más profunda e ignorando sus chillidos de dolor la lanzó violentamente contra un árbol.  
>Estaba furioso que no midió la violencia contra su oponente hasta que una voz lo detuvo.<p>

— ''_Es suficiente, Gray''.- _giró un poco su mirada para encontrarse con ese lobo con un pelaje pelirrojo. — ''_El líder no quiere derramar más sangre''_

—_ ''Pero…''_

— _''Soy yo quien te lo pide y sabes que me está costando una mierda contenerme y no patearles el culo. ''_

Miró a ese lobo contra el suelo, estaba terriblemente herido. Al menos con eso quedaría satisfecho.

— ''_De acuerdo, vamos._ ''- dijo y ambos se alejaron dejando a sus enemigos derrotados, uno por uno.

Juvia miró como ambos lobos se alejaban mientras sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco. Estaba demasiado débil que fue incapaz de mantener su forma lobuna y volvió a su forma humana en un segundo.  
>Estaba yacida completamente desnuda sobre el suelo hasta que escucho una voz familiar llamando su nombre.<p>

— ''_Demonios, Juvia, no te duermas''_.- era Gajeel, podía reconocerlo por su voz pero no por su apariencia. Era incapaz de reconocer algo más.

Logró sentir el suave pelaje contra su desnuda piel y entendió que la llevaba sobre su fuerte lomo.  
>Todo, incluso el sonido se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Dejo que la oscuridad la absorbiera y perdió el conocimiento.<p>

Cuando despertó la claridad de la luz golpeo sus pupilas, obligando a sus ojos a cerrar los parpados hasta que por fin logró reconocer su alrededor.  
>Estaba en el campamento dentro de su cabaña. Trató de reincorporarse lentamente, sintiendo como el dolor quemaba su cuello. Tenía una venda que cubría completamente la herida desde la clavícula hasta su hombro.<p>

— Por fin despiertas.- Gajeel entró por la puerta con una bandeja de comida. Era su mejor amigo en la manada, con él podía hablar normalmente sin ninguna preocupación.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

— Tres horas.- respondió y la miró desaprobatorio. — No deberías hacer eso, necesitas dormir un poco más.

— Estoy perfecta.- dijo, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en su cuello. — ¿Qué sucedió con la manada?

Gajeel suspiró.

— Hay muchos heridos, pero están bien. Estamos bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Pero lo hacía.

Según Gajeel y todos sus amigos en la manada, ella era demasiado dulce y amable. Se preocupaba más por otros que por sí misma y eso en el mundo de los licántropos, era inservible.

Los lobos eran majestuosos y poderosos por naturaleza, no un montón de seres amigables rebosantes de felicidad.  
>Cada lobo tenía esa actitud peligrosa y busca problemas, pero Juvia carecía un poco de esas cosas. Siempre fue diferente y por esa misma razón, algunos machos la encontraban interesante.<p>

Tomó cuidadosamente su té y lo bebió sin dejar de sonreír. Gajeel siempre se quejaba de ella por su actitud, pero podía notar que él era casi igual.  
>Preocuparse y cuidar de sus amigos y familia eran también parte de ser lobo, aunque Jose les hubiera enseñado lo contrario.<p>

«Todos los que no sean de la manada son sus enemigos, no lo olviden.»

Esas palabras definitivamente jamás las olvidaría, era la primera regla de Jose.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos para continuar bebiendo su té, hasta que un disturbio fuera de la cabaña los sorprendió a ambos.

— Quédate aquí.- ordenó Gajeel, acercándose hacia la puerta.

— Si, claro.- respondió sarcástica y se puso de pie con cuidado para seguirlo. — Como si fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Salieron sigilosamente por la puerta y lo que vieron no les agrado en lo absoluto. Ese desagradable olor invadió el campamento, al igual que esa manada ahora en su forma humana.

Todos se posicionaron en defensa para que no lograran avanzar más. Todos se encontraban en su forma humana, ambos lados estaban exhaustos y heridos y una pelea más seria desastrosa.

Juvia avanzó entre ellos hasta mirar a pocos metros a todos aquellos de la manada rival, incluidos su líder. Lucían molestos, sin embargo, respetaban la decisión del líder en no continuar con la pelea.  
>Su mirada viajó por los rostros de sus enemigos hasta que se detuvo sobre cierto macho que logró reconocer inmediatamente.<br>El cabello brillando en un color oscuro al igual que su pelaje no fue lo que lo delato, sino la herida en su frente. Durante su pelea lo había arañado con sus garras en el rostro y ese fue el resultado.

Los ojos del macho se posicionaron sobre los suyos. Eran oscuros al igual que su cabello, penetrantes y peligrosos, y a su vez hechizantes y perturbadores.  
>Logró observar confusión en ellos y cuando brillaron peligrosamente unos segundos después, fue ahí en donde entendió que la había reconocido.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?- logró escuchar la voz del líder, pero su atención estaba sobre ese macho.

Nunca había retado a nadie con la mirada, ella no de ese tipo, aunque era justamente lo que hacía en ese momento.  
>Mantuvieron el contacto visual, desafiándose mutuamente, sintiendo esa intimidación y atracción entre ambos, y podía decir que el lobo estaba lo suficientemente fascinado por la situación. El contacto se mantuvo hasta que el macho lo rompió para mirar el vendaje en su cuello. Se sintió incomoda ante esa situación y lo cubrió con su cabello evitando que mirará más y también evito mirarlo de nuevo, para así volver su atención a la conversación que al parecer estaba por terminar.<p>

— Solo mantén alejados a los tuyos de mi manada y nosotros haremos lo mismo.- dijo el otro líder. — Así no derramaremos más sangre, no queremos más peleas.

No debía fraternizar de esa manera con otro licántropo que no fuera de la manada, Jose se lo había advertido.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y se encontró con la de él, continuaba mirándola fijamente.

— Es un trato.- respondió Jose. — Siempre es un placer hacer acuerdos contigo, Makarov.- mintió descaradamente.

Ignorando la conversación, Gajeel se acercó a su lado y susurro en su oído.

— ¿Ese es el que te ataco?- preguntó. — El que te mira.

Su amigo lo había notado. Juvia volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez lucía diferente.  
>Su ceño se frunció un poco, parecía molesto y a su vez preocupado, era una mirada extraña.<p>

— Es hora de irnos.- ordenó Makarov. — Espero cumplas con tu palabra.

Ambas manadas dieron la media vuelta. El acuerdo de había cerrado, ya no había nada que hacer. Aun así, giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo por última vez y se sorprendió al ver que él hacía lo mismo. En ningún momento le apartó la mirada.

Logró divisar el momento exacto en que sus labios formaron una exquisita media sonrisa, y así, se giró para romper nuevamente el contacto.  
>Lo que había sucedió allí no debía importar, jamás volverían a verse. Después de todo, ambos eran enemigos.<p>

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella maldita pelea. Su cuerpo estaba recuperado pero en su mente aún perduraba el rostro de aquella hembra.

Honestamente, no tenía idea que era una hembra. Estaba cegado por la furia que ni siquiera se dedico a esperar y pensar en que era lo que atacaba, y realmente la había lastimado.

Un macho jamás lastimaba a una hembra, ellas eran lo más delicado y aunque era su enemiga, eso nunca debió hacerlo.  
>El licántropo que se acerco a ella debía ser su pareja y aunque ese pensamiento le ocasionaba una molestia horrible, era lo más obvio. Además, no tenía razón para estar molesto y aun así lo estaba.<p>

Mierda, necesitaba aire fresco.

Dejo al fin esa cama en la que había pasado la mayor parte del día y salió de la carpa (muy parecida a una cabaña) en la que dormía, encontrándose con algunos de sus amigos en el camino.

— Nuestro chico por fin sale de su cueva.- molestó una chica de cabellos castaños. No respondió a las palabras de Cana.

— ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó un chico de cabellos rosados.

— Fuera.- respondió cortante. — Regreso después.- tomó su forma lobuna haciendo pedazos su ropa y se adentro al bosque.

Esa actitud no era común en él y debía volver rápido a la normalidad si no quería preocupar a nadie más.

Correr sin ninguna atadura, dejar sus músculos gozaran el movimiento era la mejor parte de ser un lobo, además del sexo.  
>El sexo entre licántropos era intenso, simplemente no había otra palabra para describirlo.<br>Ambas especies poderosas, demandantes, atractivas; mierda, el placer era excelente. Tal vez debería encontrar a alguien a quien follar y así alejaría a esa hembra de sus pensamientos.

Siguió corriendo hasta que un olor familiar lo cautivo y se vio obligado a dirigirse hacia ese lugar.

En cuanto la vio ni siquiera le sorprendió y sin importarle se acerco.  
>Ella notó su presencia de inmediato y se giró para mirarlo, no parecía tener miedo.<p>

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó. Al parecer lo reconoció de inmediato.

Gray camino hacia ella, tomando su forma humana mientras avanzaba para acercarse y tenerla frente a él.  
>Notó el momento en el que la hembra bajó su mirada hasta cierta parte de su anatomía y tragaba saliva para volver a mirarlo al rostro, estaba completamente desnudo y no le importaba. Debía admitir que eso le hizo sentir más confianza. Era él quien tenia el control, no ella.<p>

— ''Es bueno verte de nuevo'' eso es lo que debiste decir.- respondió con esa sonrisa problemática que lo caracterizaba.

Juvia lo había visto en su forma humana, pero no tan… íntimamente.  
>Evito a toda costa mirarlo, pero estaba irresistiblemente desnudo frente a sus ojos.<br>Los músculos en su torso, piernas, brazos y diablos, las cicatrices de cada pelea eran su completa debilidad.  
>Sentía que la quemaba con la mirada, era ardiente y ella estaba ardiendo, joder.<p>

Mordió sus labios y alejó su mirada de ese perfecto cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien y hacía tiempo que ningún macho lograba encender su cuerpo como lo hacía él.

¿Qué diablos sucedía con ella?

Ese macho era completamente irresistible a sus ojos y su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Él debió notarlo, lo sabía por esa media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— ¿Puedes cubrirte?- pidió evitando mirarlo más, dándole la espalda para continuar con su actividad. — Algunas manadas no tienen tus hábitos.

— ¿Te incomoda?- logró percibir diversión en su voz.

Demonios, incluso su voz era atractiva. Ronca, atrevida, seductora y la lista podía continuar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro.

— Estaba preocupado por ti.

Juvia se giró para encararlo y lo miró con cara de ''¿Estás hablando enserio?'' Porque debía estar bromeando. Después de atacarla de aquella manera no tenía permitido sentir aquel tipo de culpa.

Gray soltó una risada ronca, ocasionando que el corazón de Juvia diera un vuelco que rápidamente ignoró.

— De acuerdo, solo quería saber si estabas bien.- admitió.

— Sigue sin ser convincente. Necesitas pensar en otra cosa, lobo.

De nuevo esa mirada retadora. Esa hembra era una belleza, no lo iba a negar, pero si continuaba con esa actitud de fiera perdería el control.

— Me sentía culpable.- sinceró sus palabras. — No tenía idea de que eras una hembra. Lamento haberte lastimado.

Como si fuera a creerle. Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, apretándolos y alzándolos, dando una perfecta vista a Gray que no paso desapercibida.

— ¿Adivina qué? No acepto tus disculpas. Jamás lo haría de un enemigo.

Esa actitud difícil y exasperante debería molestarlo y realmente lo hacía, pero también lo calentaba de un modo que no lograba explicar.  
>La hembra no estaba en celo, así que esa no podía ser la respuesta y demonios, ¿se estaba excitando por una discusión? Eso era nuevo.<p>

— Dime, linda, ¿Por qué simplemente no eres una buena chica y aceptas mis disculpas? Si fuera otro lobo te habría destrozado en este mismo momento.

— Los machos siempre son tan estúpidos.- pensó en voz alta. — Tus disculpas no son sinceras, vuelve cuando lo sean.

Gray sonrió y rascó su barbilla en frustración.

— Bien.- aceptó. — Creo que esa disculpa jamás llegará. Perdiste tu oportunidad.- volvería al campamento. Tratar de hablar con ella era demasiado difícil.

Juvia observo como caminaba alejándose de ella y eso la molesto, ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero lo hizo.  
>Estaba en el bosque tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y al otro momento ya estaba con el culpable. Miró a su alrededor y tomo una de las manzana que cortaba del árbol antes de que él apareciera y la lanzó directamente a su cabeza.<p>

Se arrepintió de hacerlo a los pocos segundos, pero ya el daño ya estaba hecho. Había impactado fuertemente contra su cabeza y parte de su nuca. Nada podía salvarla, estaba demasiado alejada de su manada.

En el momento en que Gray sintió el golpe, la cólera subió hasta su garganta y se giró furiosamente hacia ella.  
>Odiaba este tipo de cosas infantiles, ¿Golpearlo con una manzana? ¿Acaso era una idiota?<p>

La chica trataba de huir pero no lo permitiría. Debía hacerse cargo de sus propias acciones, no la dejaría escapar. Intentó transformarse en lobo para así alejarse lo más rápido posible y también lo impidió.

Tomó su cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza y la apoyó violentamente contra el frondoso tronco del árbol, lastimando y apretando sus pronunciados pechos.  
>La apresó entre su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de la chica, justamente en donde se encontraba su vendaje.<p>

— ¿Pensabas huir de mi?- aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello, haciendo que su erección creciera con tan solo sentir su olor. Ella tenía algo que lo volvía loco. — Tu pareja debe ser la persona más estúpida, eres demasiado molesta.

Juvia podía sentir algo duro contra su trasero y suprimió un jadeo en cuanto sintió la fuerte y posesiva mano del chico apretar uno de sus glúteos.  
>Si él pensaba que tenía pareja no debía tocarla de esa manera, y aunque sabía que había obtenido su respuesta al aspirar su aroma, sintió que debía decirlo.<p>

— No tengo pareja.

Esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba escuchar. Su aroma no tenía ningún rastro de otro macho, no estaba marcada y eso le dejaba la libertad de hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

— Voy a follarte en este momento. Vas a sentir lo que es hacer enfurecer a un lobo.

Así era un macho licántropo. Imposible, temperamental, fuerte y su apetito sexual era mayor que todos sus sentidos.

— No te atrevas a tocarme.- advirtió, aunque su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Prácticamente temblaba deseosa y no tenía idea de que se sintiera de esa forma hacia él, hasta hace unos segundos lo odiaba.

Giró su cuerpo para tenerla frente a él y observar de cerca ese bello rostro. Sus pestañas largas y risadas, su piel blanca y lisa; esos ojos azules, retadores y fascinantes y que hablar de esos labios que pedían a gritos ser tomados.

— No me toques.- volvió a advertir y Gray solo sonrió en respuesta. Era un reto tentador que definitivamente aceptaría.

Aferró su mano a la nuca de la chica y la acercó ferozmente contra sus labios; tomando, succionando, saboreando su cavidad.  
>El beso era brusco y desesperado, jamás se había excitado de esa forma con solo un contacto.<br>Se embriagó en su sabor, profundizando y explorando la humedad de su boca, tomando y mordiendo sus suaves labios.

Estaba duro y maldijo mentalmente a su estúpida lujuria, él no era de los machos que perdían el control.  
>Acarició sus piernas y metió las manos lentamente bajo su vestido, sintiendo el encaje de sus bragas.<p>

Juvia gimió contra sus labios en cuanto sintió uno de sus dedos apretar su clítoris contra la húmeda tela para después acariciarla fogosamente.  
>Con tan solo sentir el roce de sus dedos por su sexo hizo que su interior se volviera líquido.<br>Era tan masculino, su cuerpo fuerte y demandante apresando el suyo, estaba completamente convencido de que quería poseerla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un macho, pero él era el primero que lograba hacerla perder la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Solo era sexo, nada más, no iba contra las reglas si nadie se enteraba.

— Mierda.- maldijo el lobo. En su mente no había nada más que penetrar a esa hembra. Su erección ardía y solo quería entrar en ella, sentirla y terminar con ese delicioso dolor. — Necesito sentirte.

Desesperado por extasiarse de placer por esa hembra, desgarró sus bragas haciéndolas pedazos.

Juvia soltó un gemido en cuanto sintió la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad.  
>No tenia intensiones de ser romántico, porque no había sentimientos de por medio. Solo era un incontrolable deseo desde que se vieron en el campamento y saciarían esa hambre de una vez por todas.<p>

Alzó su delicado cuerpo para tener la posición perfecta y así entrar a su cuerpo sin problemas. Gruñó al sentir su húmedo centro contra la punta de su pene y perdió en control inmediatamente.  
>Penetró lentamente, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleó contra su miembro al entrar al apretado interior de la hembra. Un mar de sensaciones lo golpearon y gimió al deleitarse ante tal placer. Era una completa tortura, agradable y excitante; demonios, moriría de placer.<p>

Comenzó a moverse contra ella, entrando y saliendo, golpeando sus estrechas paredes una y otra vez. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de cada caricia que rodeaba y satisfacía su rígida erección. Estaba más duro, penetrando sin ninguna delicadeza, golpeando los huesos de su cadera contra los de ella.

Necesitaba sentirla aún más.

La apretó del trasero para penetrarla más a fondo, hasta que su glande entrara completamente y llenara cada parte de su centro.

— Rodéame con las piernas.- ordenó y Juvia lo hizo, teniendo más acceso a su interior y así sentir la rígida erección del chico golpear hasta el fondo de su intimidad.

Gimió fuertemente sin poder evitarlo en cuanto sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y profundos, buscando estimular sus sexos.

— Apuesto que nadie te ha follado así.- hablo el macho, su voz ronca demostraba lo excitado que estaba. — Con esto aprenderás a no ser tan molesta.

— Cierra la boca.- y lo cayó con un beso igual que sus movimientos: duro y brusco.

Tenía razón. Ninguno con los otros machos con lo que había estado la hizo sentir de esa manera. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo contra él, como si ese atractivo licántropo tuviera el control de sus sentidos.

Ella no había estado con muchos lobos. El apetito sexual de los licántropos era diferente al de los humanos, por lo tanto, debía satisfacer esa necesidad; aunque ese lobo lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien, por fin llegaría al orgasmo.  
>Para una hembra era difícil que un macho lograra llegar a esa sensación, y al sentir su cuerpo temblar y contraerse en placer en cada estocada, estaba segura de que el clímax seria de lo más delicioso.<p>

Para Gray era lo mismo; había estado con varias hembras y aunque había llegado al orgasmo en varias ocasiones, de alguna forma no lo satisfacía.  
>El sexo era bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir que el cuerpo se desvanecía en placer, jamás había experimentado algo así.<br>Pero esa hembra lo estaba logrado sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por satisfacerlo. Cada penetración era un sinfín de sensaciones y descargas por todo su cuerpo; tuvo que soportar no correrse tan rápido.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, golpeando con mayor intensidad la carne de su interior y Gray enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma mezclado con su sudor. Olía a sexo, olía a él.

— Nadie va a escucharte aquí, no te contengas.- dijo en cuanto sintió que sus paredes vaginales se contraían contra su miembro.

Juvia no planeaba contenerse y gimió tan fuerte como su dulce voz se lo permitió, dejando ir sus fuerzas con ese orgasmo.  
>Fue tan placentero, ardiente y sabía que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. El macho tenía el derecho de sentir lo mismo y él parecía buscarlo también.<p>

Los músculos interiores contrayéndose y apresando su glande volvieron todo más fácil. La chica llegó al orgasmo de la mejor manera posible y se veía terriblemente irresistible.  
>Penetró varias veces más hasta que un delicioso dolor se hizo presente en su entrepierna y dejo salir todo el placer que sentía, llenando completamente su interior. Mordiendo su hombro por instinto.<p>

Lo había hecho de nuevo, actuó sin pensar y mordió su delicada piel. Afortunadamente fue el que no estaba herido, ahora tenía dos marcas suyas.

Se apoyó contra ella jadeante y la sostuvo para que no cayera mientras recuperaba su respiración.

Eso había sido increíble. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos había sentido algo así antes.

Gray se apartó y dejo libre a la hembra, que a los pocos segundos se dejo caer al suelo. Sus piernas temblorosas le impedían caminar y mantenerse de pie, prueba de que el orgasmo había sido fuerte.

— Supongo que podrías tomar eso como una disculpa.- mencionó el lobo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— Idiota.- insultó la chica, incapaz de pensar en algo más. Estaba abrumada y jadeante por lo que había sucedido.

— Oye, eso fue increíble pero tengo que irme.- admitió. — Mi manada vendrá a buscarme si no regreso.

Por parte de Juvia era igual. Si descubrían lo que había sucedido entre tribus enemigas se propiciaría una pelea.

— Espero no vuelvas a aparecerte de nuevo. Si preguntan, entre nosotros no sucedió nada.

— No tienes que decirlo, eso lo sé.- dijo Gray. — Esta es nuestra despedida, linda. Fue un placer tener sexo contigo.

Debería molestarse pero Juvia solo sonrió, su buen humor era radiante. El chico sonrió de vuelta y tomó su forma lobuna para así alejarse corriendo del lugar.

En realidad no había nada más que decir, ellos no tenían asuntos pendientes y no lo volvería a ver nunca más, o al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas de su encuentro todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos.  
>Era su turno de preparar la cena y era justo lo que hacía. Se movía de un lado a otro en la cabaña tarareando una melodía mientras pelaba algunas verduras.<p>

— Luces feliz.- una voz la sobresalto. Totomaru, uno de sus amigos de la manada.

— No solo luce feliz, parece feliz.- Gajeel entró a la cocina. — ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

Juvia negó sonriente y continuo con su labor, desconcertando a ambos chicos. No se sentía diferente pero al parecer todos la veían así.  
>Al cabo de unos segundos, dejo caer los utensilios al suelo en cuanto sintió un hormigueo en el cuello. Gajeel la olisqueaba detenidamente.<p>

— ¿¡Qué es lo que haces!?- chilló y se aparto de golpe de su amigo, él nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Pensó que sería una de sus bromas y explotaría a carcajadas burlándose de su reacción, pero eso nunca sucedió. Levanto la vista y lo que vio no le agrado.  
>Ver a Gajeel actuando serio y consternado no era propio de él, estaba demasiado sorprendido.<p>

— Tienes el olor de un macho.- soltó de repente dejando estupefactos a ambos.

Juvia negó nerviosamente con la cabeza, si eso era otra de sus bromas no era gracioso.

— No es posible.

— Juvia, tienes el olor de un macho.- repitió el moreno. La peliazul trago saliva intentando calmar su ansiedad. — ¿Estuviste con alguien?

— Yo…

— No puedo equivocarme, pero… Totomaru, ven aquí.- pidió y el otro lobo se acercó. Necesitaba saber que no estaba equivocado, porque si no era así, reconocía perfectamente el olor.

Juvia se quedo paralizada y completamente preocupada, apretó sus nudillos evitando que sus manos temblaran y permitió que Totomaru se acercara a olisquear su cuello. El aroma era más fuerte en ese lugar del cuerpo.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, simplemente no.

Totomaru aspiró su aroma y se alejó a los pocos segundos, asintiendo para sí mismo.

— Si, definitivamente tienes el olor de un macho. Estas marcada.

Tuvo que sostenerse de algo para evitar caer al suelo. Sus piernas fallaron y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y le fue difícil respirar por un momento.

— Juvia…

— Solo estuvimos juntos, no había sentimientos ¡no había nada!- aclaró rápidamente, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Estaba asustada, demasiado asustada. — No nos vinculamos, él no me marco.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas su olor en tu cuerpo?

— No lo sé…- respondió nerviosamente y olisqueo su muñeca. — Además yo no percibo ningún olor.

— Las hembras no pueden sentirlo, solo los machos.- explicó su amigo. — Es como un tipo de territorio. Significa que le perteneces y eso mantiene alejado a los demás.

El corazón de Juvia golpeaba su pecho y amenazaba con salirse. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso a ella? Ellos no habían establecido ningún vínculo, ni siquiera sentía algo por ese macho.

— ¿Por qué sucede esto? Estoy completamente segura de que solo estuvimos juntos, nada más.

— ¿Podría ser…?- el otro licántropo miró a Gajeel y este asintió. La chica estaba confundida, preocupada, ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido eso?

— ¿Qué?

— Tal vez se trata vínculo involuntario por parte de ambos, no sucede muy a menudo.- comentó Totomaru.

— No entiendo.- y era la verdad, su cabeza daba vueltas. Realmente estaba en problemas.

— Un vínculo involuntario es algo demasiado extraño entre los licántropos. El macho marca a la hembra sin pensar en ello, el vínculo se crea por si solo durante el acto. Ni siquiera son consientes de que el ritual se estaba llevando a cabo.- la chica seguía sin comprender una palabra y Totomaru soltó una carcajada, para después terminar con su explicación. — En pocas palabras, mi dulce y tierna Juvia, significa que encontraste al amor de tu vida.- ninguna reacción por parte de ella. — Este es el momento en el que saltas de alegría.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue mirar a la nada ignorando cualquier voz o sonido. Era mucho mejor ser cazada por un humano a tener un vínculo involuntario con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero ese no era su mayor problema. Tener una vida tranquila ya no era parte de su plan, se metió en un lió grave.

Había sido marcada por el enemigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Como dije antes, en serio trate de evitarlo pero la historia se desarrollo en mi cabeza y me encanto.**  
><strong>Además de que verán a estos dos en la historia nalu, así que pensé que deberían saber un poco de su historia. Me gustan las explicaciones y adoro cuando cuentan las historias de los demás. En este caso lo hice xD<strong>

**Gracias por leer y verán mis actualizaciones más seguido, no pienso descuidarlos más :3**

**¿Que les pareció?  
>Dejen sus opiniones y todo lo que quieran. Nos leemos en la próxima!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

.


	2. Posiblemente Imposible

**Hola nuevamente! ¡Por fin!**

**Es bueno estar de vuelta y con lemon *3***  
><strong>No se quien es más pervertido, yo que soy quien lo escribe o ustedes que lo leen xDD (supongo que soy yo lol)<strong>

**No se distraigan más amores míos de mi vida :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posiblemente imposible<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Su corazón no dejaba de golpear con notable fuerza en su pecho y aunque trataba de hidratar su garganta con la misma saliva que producía su boca, estaba demasiado seca y rasposa, sin siquiera permitir producir al menos un sonido.<p>

Era una estúpida, estúpida y más estúpida que jamás entendería.

Cuando era pequeña, solía fraternizar con otros lobos y jugar inocentemente como un licántropo infante hacia. José cuido de Juvia y prácticamente la había criado, al igual que todos en la manada. A pesar de las decisiones erróneas de su líder, continuaba con su familia porque eso es lo que era, no había otra explicación.  
>José había sido demasiado claro con ella desde que era pequeña: Jamás debía simpatizar o intimar con otro fuera de la manada.<p>

Era una regla que obviamente no se seguía al pie de la letra, ninguno de los licántropos la seguían, pero ella tenía más posibilidades de ser descubierta.  
>Al ser una hembra y estar vinculada con un lobo fuera de la manada, la hacía un blanco fácil para José. Él podría notar la marca del territorio y vínculo en su aroma fácilmente.<p>

Perder la cabeza en un momento así no era conveniente, podría perjudicar al macho que la había marcado y a su vez ocasionar un problema que… ¿Por qué estaba preocupándose por él?  
>Diablos, no. Cubrió su rostro y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre una de las sillas; era imposible que los efectos del vínculo estuvieran haciendo la consecuencia que debía, aunque no fuera un vínculo del que quisiera ser parte.<p>

— Creo que está a punto de enloquecer.

— ¡Por supuesto que está a punto de enloquecer!- exclamó Gajeel, respondiendo al otro lobo. — Yo estoy enloqueciendo ahora mismo. Esta chica es imposible.

Los comentarios de sus amigos no estaban ayudando porque efectivamente estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Qué es lo haría con ese problema? ¡Un gran problema!

— Quiero morir… - musitó esperando no ser escuchada, pero olvido que los licántropos tienen buenos sentidos, aunque ella misma los tenía.

— Bueno, si José no te mata, lo haré yo.

— No estás ayudándome, Gajeel.- protestó.

— No fui yo quien fue marcada por un lobo de la manada enemiga.

— ¿Y entonces es _mi_ culpa?- sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de nuevo. — Yo no busque este vínculo, no lo quería y ¡no lo quiero!- apretó los dientes y después los labios, evitando soltar algunas lagrimas de frustración, preocupación y a su vez miedo. Aunque no fuera planeado, sucedió, y no había nada más que hacer por evitarlo. Sorbió de su nariz y dejo salir todo ese dolor de su pecho. — Por dios, como lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejo que las lagrimas mojaran las palmas de sus manos, evitando que ambos machos la observaran de esa manera.

Juvia era fuerte y decidida, y verla así no era nada agradable. Gajeel solo se sintió como un imbécil. Pero por supuesto que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no fue de nadie, pero el pánico que sintió al pensar en lo peor lo envolvió.  
>Ninguno de los lobos de la manada diría algo sobre eso, todos eran unidos y el apoyo era notable, el único problema era el líder.<p>

Si José se enteraba del vínculo, no solo lo utilizaría como excusa para una guerra entre manadas que tanto buscaba, sino también buscaría la manera de lastimar a Juvia y a su actual pareja.  
>Necesitaba la cabeza fría y centrada; su amiga estaba en un lío difícil y no lograría salir sola y sin ayuda de él.<br>Ella moría de la preocupación y temor por lo que el líder sería capaz de hacer y sabían muy bien a lo que se enfrentarían. Porque engañarlo sería incluso peor que el vínculo mismo.

Se colocó en cuclillas para tener mayor facilidad al hablar con ella y así tranquilizarla un poco y buscar una solución, aunque ya tenía un plan en mente.

— Estoy contigo, Juvia, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga sola.- cuando vio esos ojos color azul oscuro, supo que estaba diciendo las palabras correctas. — Totomaru también está contigo, ¿no es así?- giró un poco su cabeza para ver al otro chico.

— Por supuesto que si.- admitió de inmediato. — Aunque tu pareja sea un maldito perro apestoso de la manada contraria, seguirás siendo mi linda chica phantom.

La peliazul rió y limpió la humedad en sus mejillas. Los chicos siempre encontraban la manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

— No quiero que se metan en problemas por mí.

— Harías lo mismo por nosotros. Ahora deja de decir tonterías, mujer, y hablemos sobre que debes hacer.

Parpadeó varias veces y miro a Gajeel un poco confundida.

— ¿Hacer? ¿Yo?

— Si, eres la única que puede y _debe_ hacerlo.

— Explica.- demandó Totomaru y se acercó al mismo tiempo que Juvia hacia el lobo moreno. Era arriesgado hablar con voz elevada y que todos se enteraran de eso de sorpresa. Si querían la ayuda de todos en la manada, deberían charlar y aclarar la situación en la que Juvia se había metido.

— Es posible que el macho no esté al tanto de que la marcó, tal vez ni siquiera lo nota. Por lo poco que sé: un vínculo involuntario es difícil de detectar por la pareja, porque no saben que existe. Mostrarán signos como cualquier vínculo y cuando se den cuenta, no podrán estar separados. Eso significará que el ritual fue completado.

— Entiendo.- Totomaru rascó su barbilla, meditando y comprendiendo cada palabra. Para un macho era fácil entender ese tipo de conversaciones, ya que ellos eran quienes tenían más fuerza sobre un vínculo. — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente, Gajeel?

— ¿En eso es en lo que estabas pensando, idiota?

Todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Se sentía demasiado feliz antes de que los chicos hicieran ese descubrimiento. Pensó que se trataba solo porque había tenido un buen sexo, no porque su cuerpo decidió aceptar ese problemático vínculo.

Entre todas las lobas, ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle a ella?

Cuando una pareja de licántropos decidía unir su vida, el ritual se completaba después de una divertida y placentera sesión. Es por eso que en ellos sería más complicado y se tomaría un poco más de tiempo en que sus cuerpos reclamaran a su pareja; eso solo significaba que iban a ser como pequeños niños uno tras el otro o excesivamente posesivos e insaciables, y si recordaba a ese chico lobo, la segunda opción era la más acertada.

— Tengo que ir y enfrentarlo sola, ¿no es así?- su voz resonó en los dos que continuaban discutiendo.

— Eres la única que puede.- aclaró el pelinegro, después de por fin prestar la atención debida. — Si algunos de nosotros nos acercamos, notarán de inmediato que estamos ahí, pero tienes su olor, será más fácil para ti pasar desapercibida.

— Y eres la única a la que ese macho escuchara.- mencionó el otro chico. — Si algo llega a suceder, inconsciente te protegerá. Si tienes miedo por él, no te preocupes, es imposible que te haga daño ahora.

En realidad, lo único que le preocupaba era estar a solas de nuevo con él, su cuerpo la traicionaría, lo sabía.

— Esperaremos hasta la noche, la luna será nuestra aliada. Pero por el momento, solo nos queda esperar.

Juvia asintió. Estaba nerviosa por entrar al campamento enemigo completamente sola. Si alguien la descubría sería el fin, aunque es no pasaría.  
>Ella era audaz, valiente, sigilosa e inteligente, aunque el ultimo adjetivo ya no encajaba con ella; no era más que una simple idiota que se dejo marcar por un lobo endemoniadamente irresistible.<p>

.

.

.

.

La manada debería recibir un premio por sus fiestas estúpidas y sin sentido. Eran divertidas, si, pero por alguna razón desconocida se sentía ansioso y desesperado, como si nada a su alrededor fuera lo suficientemente interesante.

Decidió dejar la festividad de lado e ir a dormir de una vez por todas, tal vez así lograría sentirse un poco mejor.  
>Los tambores resonando, las voces cantando y riendo no eran un problema para él, solo cerraría los ojos y se adentraría en un profundo sueño con una hembra de piel blanca y hebras azules, podía jurar que incluso sentia su olor.<br>Una presión se hizo presente en su entrepierna y gruñó aceptando esa acaricia.

Obtener una erección de un posible sueño húmedo sería vergonzoso, el menos para él. Podía conseguir a cualquier hembra para satisfacer sus deseos, no venirse por seguir pensando en la chica que se había follado varias horas antes.

El eco de la música resonó en todos sus sentidos, despertando a su vez otros al escuchar esa dulce voz susurrar en sus odios y otros pasos acercándose hacia la carpa (tienda) en donde dormía.  
>Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se giró sobre la cama, cubriendo con su cuerpo a esa chica traviesa.<br>Ella intentó hablar pero Gray la detuvo y colocó una de sus manos sobre esos carnosos labios evitando que pronunciaran alguna palabra.

— Silencio.- susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro, permitiéndole aspirar su aroma masculino que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, que incluso ella logró notarlo.

No estaba haciendo eso para protegerla, lo entendió en cuanto escuchó la voz ronca de otro macho.

— Carajo, amigo. Si ibas a darte amor a ti mismo debiste advertirme.- el aroma que emanaba era de completo celo y posesividad, porque ella estaba allí y eso la hacía la principal responsable de que él actuara así. — Continuaremos la fiesta sin ti.

Natsu no se molestó en entrar después de percibir el territorio, afortunadamente no notó a la hembra, aunque eso era preocupante. ¿Por qué sintió a su propio amigo como una amenaza? Algo no estaba bien.

Cuando no escucharon a nadie más cerca, Juvia se apartó para evitar alguna tentación. Solo tenían que hablar e ignorar sus estúpidas hormonas alborotadas.

— ¿Darte amor a ti mismo?- alzó una ceja y salió debajo de su agarre.

— Ahora que estas aquí no es necesario.- se reincorporó al igual que ella. La percibió en el momento en que se colocó sobre él. — La anterior posición eran buena, ¿no quieres volver a estar sobre mí? Puedo intentar darte el control.

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo y se vio obligada a cruzar los brazos, alzando su busto e intentar ocultar sus pezones endurecidos. Su ronca y seductora voz hacia su interior liquido y su torso descubierto era otra debilidad. No era un buen momento para que perdiera los estribos por él.  
>Trato mantener su respiración controlada, pero sabía muy bien que ese lobo tenía una noción de lo que provocaba en ella.<p>

— No estoy aquí por eso.- los sonidos de la música y danza ayudaban a mantener un entorno íntimo entre ellos. Así nadie podría escucharlos y el aroma de Gray la ocultaría. — Tenemos un problema, un gran problema y debemos encontrar una forma de resolverlo.

— ¿En serio?- su voz era despreocupada, distante y siguió la mirada del lobo hasta su delantera. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, pero no era así. Apretaba sus pechos dándole una perfecta vista a su pronunciado escote.

— ¿Estás mirando mis pechos?

Los ojos de Gray eran brillantes y oscuros que con un solo acto, su pensamiento podía ser leído a través de su rostro. Su vista subió lentamente por los pechos, cuello, mandíbula hasta llegar a esos ojos azules, quemando con la mirada cada parte que observaba.

— Si.- no se molestó en negarlo, es más, era lo que quería. Necesitaba intimidarla y atraerla, era una presa tentadora. Se acercó hacia ella como un animal hambriento; desde el momento en que la sintió cerca perdió el control.

La chica retrocedió temblando agitadamente y también intimidada por el macho, la quería a ella y quería tomarla. Realmente intentó mantener la cabeza en el plan, pero mientras más se acercaba, más olvidaba lo que tenía que hacer.

— Hay algo que necesitas saber…- su voz tembló y su cuerpo también lo hizo en cuanto sintió la mano masculina sobre su espalda. — Oh dios.- jadeó. Ni siquiera estaba tocándola y sentía que iba a explotar. Era una mala situación para que el vínculo hiciera de las suyas. Con la mirada oscurecida, el chico se acercó cada vez hacia su rostro, sintiendo de nuevo su olor masculino y su aliento caliente muy cerca de sus labios, iba a besarla…— Estoy marcada.- murmuró, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Gray lo escuchara.

Alzó la vista hacia ella sorprendido, por una mierda, sorprendido era solo una de las tantas emociones que sintió.  
>Un enfado se hizo presente y apretó la mandíbula tratando de mantener la cordura. Tenía que ser una puta broma, porque era imposible que consiguiera una pareja después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Además, no tenia porque sentirse molesto, esa hembra no le pertenecía y aún así, esa posesividad se hizo presente en él.<p>

— ¿Qué?- gruñó molesto.

— Esto es lo importante que debo decirte…

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para mostrar tu vinculo? Deberías saber que eso me importa una mierda.- le importaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Juvia intentó hablar y nuevamente la interrumpió. — ¿Quién fue el imbécil que te tocó?

Celos. Por supuesto que le importaba, ella le importaba y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. No era bueno, por un demonio que no.

— Solo déjame explicarte…- intentó alejarse sin obtenerlo. Gray tiró de ella y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, olisqueando para encontrar el aroma de ese macho que la había marcado y así hacerlo pedazos por tocarla.

Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir perfectamente el territorio sobre su cuerpo. Su boca se seco y su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida.

Todo el femenino cuerpo tenía su olor. Él la había marcado.

— Esto no…- las palabras murieron en su boca, estaba a punto de enloquecer, aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

— No es tu culpa.- lo sintió tensarse y la mejor manera de mantenerlo tranquilo era usar sus encantos. — Encontraremos la forma de salir de esto.- acarició y enredo sus dedos en el suave cabello del lobo.

La respiración del chico rebotaba sobre la piel de su cuello. Continuaba sin moverse, hasta que soltó un suspiro que hizo que Juvia fuera la que se quedara inmóvil esta vez.

— Se que debería enloquecer por esto… pero solo quiero enterrarme en ti.- apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

— No podemos hacerlo, tu manada…

— Tienes mi olor y eso me está volviendo loco.- aspiró fuerte y dejo que sus fosas nasales se deleitaran en ese aroma. Dejo su cuello y esta vez la miró. — Si te marqué significa que eres mía ahora y por lo tanto, tu cuerpo también lo es.

Estúpidas hormonas, estúpido vinculo, estúpido cuerpo, estúpidos labios que se movían solos contra los de él.  
>El licántropo no actuaría acorde a su personalidad, no hasta satisfacer y sentir a su pareja. En un vínculo involuntario, las cosas eran más complicadas, ya que no seguía las reglas de una unión normal.<br>Todo tendría un efecto más fuerte hasta que el vínculo se completara y eso podría tomar días o tal vez semanas. Lo peor para un licántropo macho, era estar separado de su pareja y después de cómo había reaccionado, ese sería el problema más grande entre ellos dos.

Cuando levantó su vestido, acariciando sus muslos hasta apretar su redondo trasero, toda la poca cordura que tenía en su sistema se evaporó. La guió hasta el borde de la cama sin dejar de explorar su boca.

Gray no le permitió protestar o soltar alguna palabra, solo quería sentirla. Su erección palpitaba en agonizante deseo por follarla. La giró y la acercó a su cuerpo, apretando su viril erección contra el trasero de la chica.  
>Inconscientemente, Juvia se movió contra su entrepierna, sintiendo lo duro de su anatomía.<p>

— Joder, si.- jadeó y tiró de las curvas de su cabello para mordisquear su barbilla. — Inclínate para mí.- chupó su lóbulo y dejo que se colocara sobre la cama, alzando a su vez ese increíble culo.

Debajo de ese lindo vestido, estaban esas braguitas cubriendo con encaje la piel de sus glúteos. Deslizó la tela por la suavidad de sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su húmeda intimidad.  
>Estaba mirándola en <em>esa<em> parte de su cuerpo y era vergonzoso; ningún macho con los que había intimidado la había visto de esa manera. Aún tenía su vestido y continuaba sintiéndose expuesta.

Soltó un gemido en cuanto sintió la lengua en los pliegues de su carne, degustando la excitación saliendo de su cuerpo.  
>Se revolvió un poco en su lugar y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la intima caricia que se detuvo en un segundo.<p>

— No…- protestó como si fuera una niña a la que le arrebataron su dulce.

— Sabes bien.- se paso la lengua por los labios. — Pero no voy a probarte aún.

Se bajo esos molestos pantalones dejando al descubierto su hinchado glande.  
>Diablos, estaba desesperado por enterrarse en ella.<br>Acarició sus labios íntimos e introdujo dos dedos, jugando y debilitando a la hembra debajo de su masculino cuerpo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomo al ver como la chica luchaba para no gemir como realmente deseaba escucharla.

— ¿Quieres mis dedos?- preguntó, sacando de golpe sus dedos e introduciendo la punta de su pene. — ¿O me quieres a mí?- salió nuevamente, muriendo por sentirla de nuevo. La chica solo se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas, si alguien los escuchaba todo estaría perdido, pero ni por la más grande mierda importante dejaría ese gozoso sexo. Tomó la erección con su mano y la rozó de nuevo contra ella; golpeando y creando una dolorosa fricción entre ambos. — Responde.

— Por favor.- chilló impacientada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, linda?

¿Realmente la obligaría a pedirlo? No le estaba poniendo nada fácil. Mandaría a la mierda el plan por un momento, sus sentidos pedían atención inmediatamente.

— Solo hazlo, maldita sea.- imploró y por un demonio que eso no estaba bien; jamás debía rogarle a un macho pero solo quería que la tomara y terminara con esa deliciosa tortura.

Gray solo sonrió en respuesta y se introdujo en ella tan lento como su autocontrol se lo permitió. Quería sentir cada caricia y como su apretado sexo rodeaba su miembro, invitándolo a ir más allá de su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un gemido ronco en su garganta; esto era mucho mejor que la primera vez.  
>El interior de la chica latía contra su glande y se contraía recibiendo con placer al intruso dentro de su mojada abertura. El caliente tacto de sus palmas contra la piel desnuda de esos glúteos, tuvieron la sensibilidad que el lobo buscaba.<p>

La chica temblaba cada vez que sus pieles tenían un contacto, por mínimo que este fuera. Tenía el poder de debilitarla solo con su presencia y caricias, y eso lo excitaba todavía más.  
>Ser quien tenía el control sobre ella en el sexo era exquisito, aunque le encantaba que ella diera pelea durante el acto.<p>

Se movía en un lento vaivén que después se volvía rápido y regresaba a su lentitud, torturando ese deseo por querer sentir más placer, estimulando sus órganos sensibles; penetrando, sintiendo, aceptando, saboreando la textura de su intimidad.

Gray salía de ella y penetraba de nuevo, golpeando fuerte dentro de la tierna y húmeda carne de su interior. La agitación de sus cuerpos, mezclados con el placer, era un nuevo nivel que su organismo no soportaría.  
>La erección del chico encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, como si estuvieran destinados, pero eso era en lo último que pensaba.<br>Controlar sus gemidos y el cosquilleo en su entrepierna que se incrementaba cada vez más, le fue imposible de evitar. Un delicioso sonido de placer escapó de sus labios y se maldijo por no tener la autoridad en su cuerpo.

— Cierra la boca.- demandó el macho con voz ronca y jadeante; moviendo sus caderas y enterrando los dedos en su trasero, atrayéndola más hacia él para introducirse más a fondo.

— No estás ayudándome.- respondió agitada.

Sus pechos se frotaban contra el colchón de la cama y aferraba sus manos contra las sabanas. En cada estocada aumentaba su profundidad; era una posición sumamente placentera y estimulante, con movimientos suaves y a su vez rudos, rozando sus sexos y moviendo sus caderas para intensificar esas sensaciones muy cerca del orgasmo.

Ese puto vestido era molesto, pero si la desnudaba por completo no iba a tener suficiente de ella, incluso así parecía ser insuficiente.  
>Una presión se hizo presente entre sus piernas y supo que estaba cerca. Nunca dejaba a una hembra insatisfecha, y aunque no iba a soportarlo, no la dejaría sin esa explosión de placer.<br>Infiltró una de sus manos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Juvia, acariciando y presionando su punto sensible.

— Mmm.- gruñó y mordió las sabanas para evitar gemir y ser escuchada.

— Córrete para mi, linda.

Y así lo hizo. Solo basto unas caricias para que esa descarga recorriera completamente su cuerpo. Todos los gemidos y gritos que causo ese orgasmo fueron completamente silenciados en su garganta al igual que Gray.  
>Se derramó dentro de ella sin importarle un carajo todo su alrededor, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.<br>Su cuerpo temblaba en completo deleite y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Definitivamente era el mejor sexo de su vida.

Después de recuperar el ritmo, Juvia rió suavemente y soltó un suspiro.

— Eres un pervertido.

Gray también rió y salió de ella, ocasionando un jadeo de su parte.  
>La observo ponerse de pie y logró notar que estaba débil, él le había hecho eso, él la había hecho sentir ese placer y era un sentimiento jodidamente increíble.<p>

— Toma esto.- le lanzó un trapo para que limpiara toda la secreción que salía de su entrepierna. Para llegar al río y tomar un baño, tenían que pasar por la fiesta en la fogata y eso significaba ser descubiertos.

La chica se dio la vuelta para evitar ser de nuevo una tentación y solo le dejo una buena vista hacia de ese redondo y desnudo trasero. De cualquier manera sería una tentación.  
>Sus cabellos alborotados solo indicaban una cosa: había sido follada, y él era el culpable.<p>

_Perfecto._

También colocó los pantalones en su lugar. Por fin tenía la mente enfocada y tenían un problema.  
>Dejó caer su trasero sobre el borde de la cama esperó a que la chica volviera de nuevo a su postura.<p>

— ¿Sabes que es extraño?- se giró y lo miró. — Hemos tenido sexo dos veces, estamos vinculados y ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Un punto a su favor, aunque honestamente no tenía planes de volverla a ver y sin embargo, todos sus planes cambiaron al haberla marcado.

— Soy Gray.

— Juvia.- mencionó. — Y esto no resuelve nada.

Volvió a sonreír. Debería estar enloqueciendo, pero algo estaba mal con él. Tal vez era la hembra quien afectaba su comportamiento.

— Ven aquí.- indicó que se acercara a él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto desconfiada.

— Olerte.

No podía permitir otro encuentro, aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Se alejó un poco y el macho percibió su desconfianza.

— No te preocupes, tu olor ya no puede afectarme.- mintió. — Ahora, ven aquí.

Aun sin estar completamente convencida, se aproximó. Iba a sentarse a su lado pero fue él quien tiro de su brazo y la obligo a sentarse en su regazo.  
>Se puso rígida al sentir la punta de la nariz contra su cuello y también percibió esa sonrisa.<p>

— Definitivamente tienes mi olor.- aclaró y preguntó divertido con la situación. — ¿Sucede algo?

Por supuesto que se divertía, su cuerpo la traicionaba de nuevo y Gray lo notaba.

— No.

— Bien.- la música aún mantenía su volumen, al igual que las risas y voces en el exterior. Podían hablar con completa seguridad, aunque debían estar pendientes de cualquier cosa. — Te marque, eso es obvio.- comenzó a hablar. — Pero también es obvio que no planeé hacerlo y estoy convencido de que no me aceptaste como tu pareja, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

— No fue algo que ambos acordamos, fue algo que decidió crearse por sí solo.

Había escuchado algo sobre eso cuando era más pequeño, si recordaba bien se trataba…

— ¿Hablas de un vínculo involuntario?- era ridículo que de miles de lobos, le sucediera a ellos. Se suponía que era algo fuera de lo común, no solía presentarse y sin embargo, se encontraba lidiando con eso.

— Eso fue lo que dijo Totomaru.

Solo una palabra fue suficiente para romper su concentración. A la mierda todos sus sentidos licántropos.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, Totomaru dijo lo mismo que…

— No, no, no. Alto ahí, linda.- interrumpió sin aviso. — ¿Quién mierda es Totomaru?

Típico de un macho licántropo; siempre alerta de cualquier enemigo y su pareja, pero en este caso, la situación era muy diferente. Estos eran los signos de los que Gajeel hablaba y no podía permitir que continuaran presentándose o el vínculo se haría más fuerte y se completaría.

— No intentes actuar como el macho posesivo ahora, el vínculo te está afectando.- aclaró.

— Me importa una mierda el vínculo, me importa una mierda todo. Soy tu pareja y nadie puede acercarte a ti.- gruñó molesto. Era increíble que enfureciera por algo así, pero no podía simplemente ignorar que otro macho fuera cercano a ella y después, volvió a la realidad. Por un carajo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza; ese vínculo iba a arruinar su vida. — Estamos jodidos, ¿cierto?- suspiró y apoyo su cabeza entre los pechos de Juvia.

_Maldito aprovechado, _pensó. Lo hizo con toda la intensión de sentirla y ella fue una idiota al permitirlo, aunque Gray no la hubiera dejado ir.  
>Estar sobre su regazo los colocaba en una situación intima, estaban tan cerca uno del otro.<br>Tenía que alejarse antes de que los dos olvidaran la verdadera razón por la cual estaban pasando.

— ¿Este eres tu o es el vinculo haciendo su trabajo?

Gray se apartó un poco para mirarla y sonrió. Era muy lista y atrevida, y eso lo atraía. Al menos no se unió con una hembra insolente.

— Da igual.- dijo desvergonzado, acercándose lentamente a sus labios. — Por el momento, eres mi pareja temporal, así que puedo hacer con tu cuerpo lo que quiera…- solo unos centímetros y podía besarlos. — Y no podrás negarte.

Por supuesto que podía hacerlo y lo hizo, aunque tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él. Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la distancia.

— Ya lo hice.- sonrió. — Dejemos esto por un momento, ¿quieres? Tenemos que encontrar la manera de romper el vínculo.

— Estoy seguro de que eso es definitivamente imposible.- respondió fastidiado, la respuesta era obvia: Un vínculo no podía romperse.  
>Si la pareja no estaba destinada, no sucedía. Todo era diferente a los humanos, los licántropos solo tenían una pareja durante toda la vida y cuando encuentran, jamás la dejan ir.<p>

— Pero puede ser posible.- contraatacó.

— No, no puede.

— Es mejor que nada.

— Aunque lo intentemos, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?- no quería ser pesimista, pero lamentablemente no había respuestas.

Juvia pensaba lo mismo. Ignoraba cualquier conocimiento sobre ello, la primera vez que lo escucho fue cuando se enteró que había sido marcada.

— Creo que por el momento, lo mejor es tomar un respiro y alejarnos. Es obvio que nuestra presencia… nos afecta.- Gray asintió y Juvia caminó hacia la salida, era mejor retirarse. — Hablaré con los chicos, tal vez pueda descubrir algo.

No le agradaba la idea pero no podía protestar. Miraron hacia todas partes y cuando no vieron a nadie cerca, salieron. Guió a la chica hacia el bosque, cubriéndolos a ambos con la oscuridad. Esa era su despedida del encuentro por el cual no arreglaron nada.

— ¿Qué tal si llevas a esos chicos de los que hablas?- susurró y la chica alzó una ceja sin comprender. — Tengo que conocerlos.

— ¿De nuevo el…?

— No me culpes, tengo que hacerlo o mi naturaleza va a darte problemas.

Definitivamente los machos se llevaban la peor parte en una unión de por vida y aun más si era involuntario.

— Nos encontraremos en el lugar en donde estuvimos juntos la primera vez. Al amanecer.-continuó.

— ¿No será una tentación para ti?- pregunto curiosa. Sabia la historia que había detrás de ese lugar, además fue en donde el problema surgió.

— Tú eres una tentación y me estoy comportando. Eso no será difícil.

Dudosa, aceptó.

— De acuerdo.

— De acuerdo.- repitió. — Trataré de investigar, le preguntaré a Cana si sabe algo sobre esto, obviamente sin revelar nada.- por lo que podía notar, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Desconocía la hora, Juvia le hizo perder la noción del tiempo. — Creo que es hora de…- se detuvo en cuando sintió una mano apretando la suya. — ¿Qué suce…?

— ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó de inmediato. Sintió un malestar en su pecho, con unas ganas inmensas de golpear a alguien y ese alguien sería Gray si no respondía. — Gray, ¿Quién es Cana?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez apretando los dientes. El lobo le lanzo una mirada divertida y reaccionó. Ahora era Juvia quien mostraba los signos, todo sería un gran problema. Se avergonzó y soltó su agarre. — No voy a disculparme, tú hiciste lo mismo.

Gray solo sonrió, esa situación iba a ser divertida y molesta, más molesta que divertida. Aun así, la única y primera prioridad era encontrar una solución.

— Tus celos son adorables.- admitió, sonrojando un poco a la chica. — Debes irte antes de que decida destrozar tu vestido. Te veré en unas horas.

Juvia no respondió, solo echó a andar antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia.  
>Tal vez con la ayuda de Totomaru y Gajeel podían resolver algo, pero el único problema era que Gray no enloqueciera al verlos o notara lo unidos que eran. Porque considerando su actitud varios minutos atrás, lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque su testosterona lobuna no saliera a flote, no cuando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A**hora si es prometido por mi hermoso Paramore, verán mis actualizaciones más seguido y si no, les pido paciencia.**

**En este momento estoy cursando 'Ley Aduanera' y si, será algo tedioso y si necesito enfocarme en eso , lo haré, pero no los dejaré.**  
><strong>No es justo para ninguno de ustedes que me apoyan y gustan de mis fics.<strong>

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews y el apoyo, gracias, gracias, gracias! :3**

**Y respondiendo sus preguntas sobre Gray**… _Si! El también está marcado, pero el vínculo siempre afecta aun más al macho dada su personalidad varonil, demandante y posesiva. Ellos son quienes muestran más este tipo de actitudes. Para una hembra es lo mismo, pero no es tanto como ellos, todo depende de cómo es su personalidad; a todos les sucede de manera diferente._  
><em>También, así como Juvia tiene el olor de Gray, a él le sucede lo mismo pero recuerden que los machos (solo machos) detectan el territorio de las hembras. Lo mismo sucede con los machos: una hembra (solo hembra) pueden saber si esta marcado o no. Aunque el territorio se muestra primeramente con la hembra… con esto ya se pueden imaginar otro problema para ellos xD<em>

**Si algo no queda claro, solo háganme saber ;) Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Situación complicada

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

***Saca el tequila, los globos y los calzones rojos***

**No, ya tuve suficiente de eso xD Por fin veo la luz!**  
><strong>Espero todos se la hayan pasado super bien, porque yo si *3* Y ahora es momento de leer el primer lemon del año con Maru.<strong>  
><strong>Siiii!<strong>

**Espero les guste!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Situación complicada <strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, su pie golpeaba el suelo con un inquietante movimiento mientras se encontraba apoyado sobre el árbol que aún tenía la esencia de su encuentro sexual.<br>No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, aun así, el macho licántropo era la criatura más desesperante y poco tolerante del jodido mundo; especialmente cuando _su_ hembra vendría acompañada de otros dos hijos de puta.

_Estúpidos celos falsos. _Aunque no se sentían como tal.

Cana estaba demasiado ebria como para obtener algún tipo de información por parte de ella. Con Natsu, el problema era diferente.  
>Era básicamente la mano derecha del líder, y aunque era su mejor amigo, lo que sucedió con Juvia no era algo que pasaría desapercibido. Intentaría arreglarlo por su cuenta para evitar más problemas de los que ya había.<p>

Tan solo llevaba algunos minutos esperando y su paciencia estaba desapareciendo. Sentía el mal carácter florecer en su interior y si esa chica no traía su culo pronto, habría problemas.  
>Al poco tiempo, un agradable olor inundo sus fosas nasales, aunque la molestia volvió nuevamente en cuanto percibió un olor desconocido y asqueroso.<p>

Escuchó su dulce y melosa voz y se sintió como un estúpido enamorado. El corazón le latía con fuerza, con un hormigueo en su estomago. Estaba ansioso de verla, arrancarle la ropa e introducirse en ella como un animal. Tomarla como deseaba y desnudarla completamente. Saborear su cuerpo y hacerla contraerse contra su miembro. Eso es lo que sucedía cada vez que esa chica estaba cerca.

— Compórtense, ¿quieren?- advirtió la chica a los dos licántropos detrás de ella. Percibió el aroma masculino de Gray desde metros atrás, enviando una ansiosa descarga a sus partes bajas.

A unos pasos de llegar al lugar acordado, incapaz de esperar un poco más, Gray salió de su escondite e hizo que la chica se golpeara contra su fornido cuerpo.  
>Trato se alejarse un poco pero Gray tiró de ella y la mantuvo muy cerca de él. Cuando alzó la mirada para observarlo, vio como su expresión se había endurecido y estaba fija sobre los dos machos que la acompañaban.<br>Solo rogaba que el estúpido de Gajeel no hiciera bromas sin sentido.

— Parece que alguien se siente amenazado con nuestra presencia, Totomaru.

La respiración de Gray se aceleró, como si luchara intensamente por no matarlo a golpes y efectivamente así era. Reconocería ese jodido hedor en cualquier lugar. En el campamento lograron ocultar su esencia, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca lo distinguió muy bien.

— Tú eres el que atacó a Levy.- declaró convencido. El lobo al cual señaló borro esa molesta sonrisa divertida, mostrando claramente la culpabilidad y cruda verdad en su rostro. — Ella tenía todo tu repugnante hedor en cada herida de su cuerpo.- los músculos de su cara se contrajeron en un gesto de asco y rabia.

— Mi olor podrá ser un asco, niño bonito, pero recuerda que también lo tienes.- sonrió con arrogancia. — La marca de Juvia corre por todo tu cuerpo, aunque nuestra chica Phantom tiene un exquisito aroma a comparación del tuyo.- lo provocó, lográndolo notablemente. Gray echaba fuego por los ojos.

— Cierra la boca, imbécil.

Un macho siempre se sentía atraído por la esencia y apariencia de la hembra, aunque aun más por la esencia. El olor de una hembra los podía volver locos y cuando una de ellas estaba marcada, era imposible que un lobo se acercara. Sin embargo, muchas veces el tener un vínculo no mantenía alejados a los enemigos. Algunos aun detectaban su esencia femenina e intentaban acercarse, eso volvía loco al macho vinculado, justo como se encontraba Gray.

Sus celos cegaban cualquier luz y la territorialidad salía a flote. Que otro imbécil se embriagara en el delicioso aroma de su pareja era imperdonable.

— Y apuesto que aun no has visto su cuerpo desnudo.

Por un segundo, Gray sintió que respiraba veneno e inundaba su interior como un detonante en completa furia. Ese maldito debió quedarse callado.

Juvia lo vio en sus ojos, rostro, en todo su cuerpo.  
>Su mandíbula se endureció y su olor emanaba peligro. Gajeel también se preparaba para pelear, mientras Totomaru solo sonreía divertido. Tenía que detenerlos.<p>

Ambos se miraban con rotundo odio, acercándose sin apartar la desafiante mirada y sus músculos contrayéndose levemente preparados para tomar su bestial apariencia.

Era un completo suicidio intervenir entre dos machos llenos de testosterona lobuna a punto de pelear. En un movimiento rápido, Juvia se colocó en medio de los dos y los detuvo a ambos con las palmas de sus manos y ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos parar. Las lobas también tenían la fuerza, pero jamás compararse con un lobo. Ellos tenían la fuerza para protegerlas y ellas para domarlos.

— Basta.- frenó con la suficiente dureza. — No estamos aquí para esto.- miró a Gajeel con advertencia y después al lobo más problemático que había conocido en su vida. — Gray.- pronunció su nombre, esperando a que la mirara y poder tranquilizarlo al menos un poco. Aunque un poco no es lo que lograría.

En el momento en que sintió la cálida mano sobre su pecho, su corazón se disparó como si fuera un licántropo adolescente enamorado. Evitó mirarla a toda costa y falló como un estúpido. Toda la furia que sintió se evaporó en cuanto vio esos ojos azules y honestos pidiendo que se detuviera. Vinculo o no, esa chica lo estaba afectando de una manera que no lograba explicar.

Gruñó molesto y se alejó, pasando la mano exasperadamente por su rostro. Si Juvia no lo hubiera detenido, ni él mismo sabía lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Aún sentía cierta inquietud y ansia por golpear algo y dejar salir esa energía de alguna u otra forma.

La peliazul fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y lo golpeó con la palma de su mano en la mejilla, dejando una notable marca roja por la fuerza puesta en ello.  
>Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido y bastante divertido por lo que vio. Si bien había dicho que le gustaba que una hembra diera pelea, que Juvia golpeara a ese lobo fue demasiado…sexy. Podía defenderse muy bien y le patearía el trasero si la hacía enfurecer, eso solo lo excito. Todas las hembras que lo buscaban eran dulces, sumisas y Juvia lo tenía todo. Por eso el sexo era tan bueno. No podía esperar que esa actitud imposible saliera a flote, el sexo duro era increíble.<p>

— Eres un estúpido. Solo fueron dos veces y en ambas fue cuando volvía mi forma humana, no te creas tanto.- aclaró la peliazul. Era increíble que Gajeel dijera ese tipo de cosas, aunque sabía que la pelea con Gray lo orilló a esa situación y abrió la boca de más.

Su amigo hizo varios sonidos de dolor y ella solo se dirigió inconscientemente hacia donde estaba su pareja. El lobo parecía estar de mejor humor y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él, rodeándola con los brazos y abrazando su plano vientre. La tensión desapareció de sus hombros en cuanto la tuvo junto a su cuerpo y sintió su aroma femenino penetrar su piel.

— ¿Qué es lo hubiera pasado si él decidiera lastimarte por haberlo atacado?- preguntó en un susurro contra su oreja.

Su voz ronca y seductora, junto con su agarre posesivo era una trampa letal para el cuerpo de Juvia. La hacía sentir pequeña, indefensa, y le encantaba.  
>Lastimar a las hembras era una acción prohibida, aunque algunos de ellos no sabían controlarse y terminaban lastimándolas; algunos inconscientemente, otros no.<p>

— Gajeel no me lastimaría.- susurró de igual manera, aprovechando la discusión entre sus amigos como distracción. Totomaru se burlaba de Gajeel. — Además, puedo defenderme sola.

— Sabes que nuestra fuerza no se compara con la suya. Podría hacerte daño.

— Y yo encontraría la manera de salir ilesa. Me he defendido sola toda mi vida, Gray, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.- aclaró con confianza. Su manada no era la mejor de todas y ahí fue en donde aprendió como defenderse; la dureza de la vida la aprendió antes de unirse a ella.

Sintió como el lobo reía sutilmente a su espalda, para después agregar:

— Eres la hembra más imposible y sexy que he conocido.- admitió con un tono sensual en su voz, apretándola con más fuerza para que sintiera el bulto dentro de esos apretados pantalones. — Y quiero arrancarte la ropa. – se aclaró la garganta en cuanto los chicos volvieron y pretendió no estar debilitado por aquella chica.

— Sabemos lo del vínculo involuntario. No tienes que demostrar nada, ni tampoco vamos a huir con ella.- mencionó Totomaru. Se divertía bastante con la situación.

Gray la apretó aun más contra su cuerpo sin lastimarla y sonrió cínicamente.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme.

— Di lo que quieras, apestoso, pero no vas a quitarme a mi mejor amiga.- advirtió el lobo con quien tenía el mayor problema. Tenía varias perforaciones con metales en el rostro y básicamente su apariencia era problemática.

¿Cómo Juvia podría llevarse bien con ellos? Tal vez esa era la razón de su comportamiento diferente. _¿Y si ella era la única hembra en la manada?_

— Bien, solo estamos aquí porque querías conocernos. No hemos encontrado ninguna información sobre su situación.- interrumpió el otro licántropo y alargó uno de sus brazos. — Ahora, ¿quieres devolvernos a nuestra chica phantom?- su voz se fue apagando en cada palabra. Gray lo había intimidado aunque intentara negarlo. — Carajo, que posesivo. Creo que ese tipo nos quiere alejar de Juvia.

— No lo hará.- aclaró la peliazul. Escuchó gruñir a Gray a su espalda y giró un poco la cabeza para encararlo. Soltarse de su agarre sería imposible. — Te he dicho que no.

— ¿Se están escuchando?- preguntó Gajeel. — El vínculo está haciendo su trabajo, demasiado rápido debería decir, y ustedes ni siquiera lo notan. Deben detener esto antes de que sea tarde.

— ¿Y qué demonios es lo que quieres que haga?- protestó Gray. — No sé si son parte de un vínculo, pero deben saber que estar alejado de ella es una mierda. Mantenernos alejados no es una opción, se que encontraré la manera de llegar a ella y eso nos traería más problemas.

Gajeel se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— ¿Por qué tuvieron sexo, por un carajo? Me vas a dejar calvo, Juvia.

— Lo siento, papá.- bromeó y él la miro molesto. — Se que te preocupas por mí. Gracias.

La conoció cuando vagaba sin ningún rumbo. Fue la primera amiga que tuvo y simplemente no podía permitir que le sucediera algo. Ambos pasaron por situaciones difíciles cuando eran pequeños y la luz tocó sus cuerpos cuando José los invitó a la manada. No era el cuento de hadas que tanto escucharon, pero al menos tenían un hogar. Jamás la abandonó o se rindieron cuando la vida no parecía darles otra oportunidad y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Encontraría la manera de ayudarla.

Juvia se soltó del agarre del lobo y este le permitió hacerlo. Sus amigos no parecían ser una amenaza, aunque no bajaría la guardia. Ellos continuaban siendo el enemigo, incluso Juvia. Eso no debía olvidarlo, pero su cuerpo si parecía hacerlo.

— Me enteré de algunos rumores. Tal vez puedan ayudar.- agregó Totomaru. — Escuché que la abstinencia atrasa el ritual.- Abstinencia. Eso significaba no tener sexo. Gray lucía tan perjudicado como Juvia. Era más fácil cortarse un brazo que no tocar, sentir y disfrutar a su pareja. — O solo pueden mandarme al diablo.- dijo resignado. Era obvio que con esos dos no funcionaria o más bien con nadie. La idea era ridícula de solo pensarla.

— Al menos deberían tratar de controlarse un poco.- añadió Gajeel. — Se que es difícil controlarlo, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero ayudara a que el vinculo avance de manera más lenta. Si no quieren que haya una masacre entre ambas manadas, lo mejor será mantenerse alejados lo más que puedan o no perder la cabeza cuando estén juntos.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres capaz de pensar claramente cada vez que tu pareja está cerca.- protesto el pelioscuro. — Esta es la razón por la cual jamás quería tener un vínculo. Es solo un dolor en el culo.

Él no la había marcado porque lo quisiera, ella no lo había marcado por que quisiera y aun así, sus palabras dolieron.  
>Se sentía una estúpida al entristecerse por algo tan tonto, ni siquiera tenían algo y todo eso le afectaba.<p>

— Deberíamos irnos. El maestro se molestará si no nos ve cerca del campamento.- dijo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por comportarse como una hembra débil e inepta. José le había enseñado a siempre mostrarse fuerte y firme como la criatura majestuosa que era, no debilitarse por tonterías, aunque dolieran como el demonio.

Los chicos asintieron. No había nada más que hablar.  
>No iba a despedirse, no iba a mirarlo, solo quería alejarse un poco de él. Caminó decidida a irse hasta que una mano alrededor de su muñeca la detuvo. No quería mirar, no quería hacerlo y lo hizo.<p>

El lobo la miraba desesperado, pálido y temeroso.

— No te vayas.

Y por supuesto que cedió ante él. ¿Qué clase de hembra sería si dejara a su pareja en ese estado? La necesitaba y ella a él aunque o negara. Realmente maldecía por dentro esa unión que la hacía sentir un revoltijo en su interior.  
>Miró a los chicos nuevamente y estos comprendieron rápidamente.<p>

— Oye, no tienes que decirlo, lo entendemos.- hablo Totomaru. — Esto debe ser una mierda para ustedes, te cubriremos. Solo recuerda la abstinencia y todo estará perfecto.- le guiñó un ojo y ambos que convirtieron en lobos en segundos, alejándose lo más rápido que sus músculos le permitían.

El licántropo aún seguía sujetándola de la muñeca y fue ella quien rompió ese agarre.

— Tiene razón. Esto es una mierda. No podemos continuar así.- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y bufó con evidente molestia.

Solo movió sus pies sin pensar al menos a donde dirigirse. Espacio, necesitaba espacio para aclarar su mente y alejar todos esos sentimientos, pero ese lobo no se lo daba.

— ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?- pidió exasperada.

— Es un jodido reflejo. No hago esto porque quiera hacerlo.

— Entonces, lárgate.- apretó los dientes y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

El chico la miró incrédulo y después pregunto:

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

— Al menos eso si puedes notarlo, maldito idiota. Solo vete, no quiero verte.

Gray no era tolerable y mucho menos sereno. Jamás dejaba un asunto sin resolver. La tomó de las manos y las sujeto sobre su cabeza, apoyándola contra uno de los arboles a su alrededor.

— Este puto vínculo me afecta más a mí que a ti. Al menos tú puedes alejarte sin sentir como tu interior se desgarra y retuerce en desesperación por estar alejado mí.- gruñó como el macho licántropo que era: intimidante y poderoso. — Eso es lo que siento cada vez que no estás cerca. Yo me estoy llevando la peor parte de esto, ¿y te molestas conmigo?

— ¡No eres el único que tiene que lidiar con estas estupideces!- explotó sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo a Gray de manera inmediata. — Tus palabras me hieren sin que quiera sentirlo. Se supone que un macho jamás debería decir que su pareja es un dolor en el culo y se supone que no debería importarme un comino tu comentario, pero lo hace. Me importa. Estoy comportándome como una idiota por ti y tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo.

Estuvo en silencio observándola por un minuto en absoluto asombro. Ni siquiera se avergonzó. Tal vez era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera.  
>Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire de un soplo. Soltó sus manos para dejarla libre y acarició delicadamente sus mejillas con ambos pulgares.<p>

— Tienes razón, estoy actuando como un imbécil. Lo siento.- admitió e hizo una mueca de dolor. — Solo no… no llores.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida pero no se apartó. No acaricia sus mejillas, limpiaba el rastro de sus lágrimas.

— No estoy llorando.

Gray sonrió levemente.

— Eres una chica fuerte, lo sé.

— Pero no estoy llorando.- su voz de quebró en la última palabra.

— Si, tienes algo en tu ojo que esta lastimándote. Entiendo. Solo deja de hacerlo, ¿quieres? No me gusta verte así.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del macho y busco protección. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y estuvieron así un buen tiempo. El lobo sintió como Juvia trazaba figuras con el dedo índice sobre su pecho desnudo.

— ¿Por qué nunca llevas playera?- ya se había tranquilizado.

— Porque mi temperatura sube cuando estás conmigo.- la observó morderse el labio y sintió su miembro endurecerse.

— Dijiste que era un dolor en culo…- sonrió con seducción y llevo una de sus manos a su erección, apretándola con la palma. — Pero creo que este dolor es el que no soportas. Odias desearme tanto.

Gray cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Dulce, vulnerable y después salvaje y agresiva. Esa hembra lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— Y tú odias no poder negarte. Tu cuerpo se entrega a mí porque sabe que me pertenece.- si ella quería jugar, podía llevarlo a un nuevo nivel.

A la mierda el vínculo.

Alzó su barbilla y le plantó un beso hambriento. La chica gimió contra sus labios e introdujo su lengua para saborearla con mayor intensidad.

— Ahora, ¿te rendirás ante mí de nuevo o tendré que hacer que tu cuerpo te traicione?

— Me gustaría que rogaras.

— Oh no, linda. Serás tú quien va rogarme.

Metió las manos bajo su vestido, acariciando su tercia piel con tal sensualidad que la obligó suspirar y apretó sus glúteos con deseo.  
>Recorrió con los labios húmedos la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la curva de su deseable cuello; tocando íntimamente su sexo, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y se debilitara sobre él.<p>

Olía muy bien. Su olor lo excitaba. Había tomado un baño y su esencia aun permanecía levemente en ella.

— No te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo.- le habló ardiente contra su cuello y volvió a subir a sus labios.

Se odiaba por no ser capaz de negarse ante sus caricias, ante el fuego que crecía en su vientre. La levantó y soltó un erótico gemido cuando sintió su virilidad erecta contra su entrepierna.  
>Se perdió en su excitante boca y no notó cuando la colocó sobre una roca de tamaño perfecto para tenerla cerca y en una excelente posición. El bosque parecía aceptar su unión.<p>

Gray tiró de su delantera, rompiendo los botones y dejando a la vista su pronunciado escote. Tiró de sus piernas y la mantuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo, ordenando que lo rodeara con las piernas. Así tendría más facilidad para robarle gemidos.

Como un animal hambriento, dejó al descubierto sus senos. Se apartó un poco para mirarlos y después atrapó uno de sus pezones en su caliente y experimentada boca. Dando golpecitos con la lengua y mordiendo levemente el delicioso montículo de carne.  
>Juvia recorrió las manos a través de su masculina y ancha espalda, sintiendo los músculos y su piel, llegando a su cabello. Jadeaba y enredaba los dedos entre su cabello. Sintiéndolo duro entre sus piernas.<p>

Sus pezones de endurecieron aún más y Gray chupó suavemente, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba el otro. Estaba húmeda. Y él lo sabía.  
>Sus caricias enviaban sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ingle. Cerró los labios alrededor de su pezón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido.<p>

— Quiero desnudarte.- tiró de nuevo y la escuchó gemir. Ese sonido era su perdición. — Pero si lo hago no podré controlarme después.

Dejó sus pechos y trazó una línea de besos sensuales hacia sus labios. Deslizó una mano por su cintura, piernas y la posó sobre su parte jugosamente intima.

— No estás controlándote.- se quejó. Sin embargo, ella tampoco lo hacía.

Introdujo un dedo por el encaje y trazo círculos sobre su húmeda y tierna carne. Juvia gimió y Gray evito hacerlo, su voz excitada estaba acabando con él.

— ¿Estas retándome?- la penetró con dos dedos y ella arqueó la espalda. Se paso la lengua por los labios. Tenía la boca seca por verla tan excitada, sentirla tan húmeda. Su erección latía entre sus pantalones desesperada por penetrar la lubricada entrada de la hembra. Chupó su lóbulo y susurro a su oído nuevamente, sabía lo que su ronca voz le provocaba. — ¿Cuándo vas a rogarme?

Juvia no respondió. Ni siquiera escuchó su pregunta. Estaba perdida en las deliciosas sensaciones en su sexo y movió las caderas, follándose con los dedos del macho. Gray sonrió.

— Si, nena, toma mis dedos. Busca el placer, linda.

Acarició su clítoris con la palma de su mano sin dejar de penetrarla y después introdujo otro dedo.  
>La respiración de Gray era rápida y agitada. Juvia se daba placer con sus dedos y eso era lo más erótico que había visto.<br>Las piernas se le entumecieron mientras él continuaba estimulando su cuerpo. Sus caderas y piernas temblaron y los músculos de su vientre palpitaron con gozo, llevándola al final del camino con una placentera sensación.

Debió cubrir su boca, pero el sonido de su orgasmo fue delicioso.

El cuerpo femenino aun temblaba contra el suyo cuando bajo sus pantalones y la penetró sin previo aviso. Juvia arqueó su espalda en placer y se apoyo contra la fría piedra. Su cuerpo lo aceptaba maravillado.  
>Retrocedió con exquisita lentitud y volvió a penetrarla hasta el fondo. Aún no se recuperaba de las contracciones de su orgasmo y ahora la llenaba con la parte más placentera de su cuerpo.<p>

— Oh… Gray.- suspiró y después gritó nuevamente.

La embistió con tal fuerza y se introdujo más adentro. Apretó sus caderas y aceleró el ritmo. Gruñía perdido en el placer que Juvia podía darle. Estaba exhausta y sabia que apenas estaban comenzando.

Empujó una y otra vez contra sus blandas paredes estrechas, luchando por contenerse y no correrse tan pronto. Gemidos roncos escapaban de su garganta cada vez que se movía buscando esa deliciosa sensación. El sexo era bueno, el sexo era excelente, el sexo era delicioso.  
>Se aferró con más fuerza a sus caderas, enterrando sus dedos en su piel mientras ella se arqueaba voluptuosamente en lujuria.<p>

— Dios mío. Me estas matando.- gimió. Estaba excitado, ella lo excitaba y eso la hacía sentir poderosa.

Parecía sorprendido de tener esas sensaciones. Eso significaba que jamás las había sentido. Ella era la primera.  
>Movió sus caderas en pequeños círculos y él no dejo de penetrarla, cada vez con mayor intensidad.<p>

— Vamos, Juvia. Dámelo.- ordenó en un gruñido.

El ambiente no era caliente. El invierno estaba llegando y aun así, el sudor se deslizaba eróticamente sobre sus cuerpos.  
>Entre la penetración honda y placentera, la ardiente sensación se hizo presente en su vientre. El cuerpo se le puso rígido, arañó la roca con sus uñas y gritó su orgasmo sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara a causa de los espasmos.<p>

Gray la siguió y se derramó en ella, gimiendo al sentir como el interior femenino se contraía contra su miembro: deliciosa y pasional.  
>Cayó levemente sobre su estomago y pechos, cuidando de no aplastarla. A los pocos segundos, se reincorporó y la miró.<p>

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su boca entre abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor en su frente: Dios, quería follarla hasta quedar seco. Era la criatura más atractiva que sus ojos jamás vieron.

Juvia notó que la miraba con admiración y sonrió. Se reincorporó con dificultad, tenía el cuerpo débil, las piernas le dolían y quería dormir un poco. Eso no sería posible.  
>Él tiró de ella y la besó con evidente pasión. Aún estaba dentro de ella y gimió contra su boca cuando lo sintió moverse.<p>

— Estoy destrozada. No podré moverme si continuamos y no podré volver al campamento.- comento contra sus labios.

— ¿Quién te dio el permiso de volver?- ella lo miró sorprendida y mordió su labio inferior. No la dejaría volver, la tomaría hasta estar satisfecho y ella se lo daría, porque también lo deseaba. — Aun no estoy satisfecho de ti y dudo que algún día pueda lograrlo.

La besó y movió sus caderas nuevamente. Iniciando con otro pasional encuentro del cual nunca podían considerar suficiente.

.

.

.

.

Durante una semana, el vínculo no parecía aumentar o disminuir, lo cual era excelente porque sus encuentros continuaban con naturalidad.  
>Se encontraban en puntos específicos, destinados solo a reunirse en secreto.<p>

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque no dejaron de buscar respuestas para resolver el problema. El vínculo seguía presente, lo sentían en sus cuerpos y algunas veces se mostraba como solía hacerlo. La prueba más grande era esa atracción que no se iba entre los dos e incluso eso, ya no era molesto.

Juvia se estaba metiendo en su piel y ni siquiera lo notaba. Las caderas le dolían, estaba exhausto y solo quería dormir hasta la mañana siguiente para ir de nuevo por ella. Para su mala suerte, la manada parecía estar celebrando sin sentido de nuevo. Adiós a su noche de tranquilidad.  
>Para él, todo transcurría bien. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Juvia y después volvía solo a dormir, no tenía oportunidad de convivir con las hembras de la manada, así que en eso no había inconvenientes.<p>

Trato de pasar desapercibido y entro a su tienda para tener un respiro. Juvia se estaba llevando todo su tiempo y alguien sospecharía si continuaba escapándose al bosque.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta.- la voz de su mejor amigo interrumpió el lugar.

— Ni siquiera sé que es lo que celebran. Supongo que debe ser por algo estúpido como acostumbran a hacerlo.

Natsu sonrió divertido y un poco molesto.

— De hecho, están celebrando mi regreso.

Mierda. Juvia no solo se llevaba su tiempo, sino también su memoria. Intentó no parecer sospecho y continuó con la conversación.

— ¿Te habías ido? ¿Cuándo?

— Me fui hace una semana, el día de la fiesta, ¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó y solo recibió una mirada confundida. — Lo sabrías si pasaras más tiempo en el campamento.

Lo sabía. Natsu sabia de sus huidas al bosque.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar en nerviosismo, era imposible que los hubieran descubierto.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Todos lo saben. Te han visto escaparte hacia el bosque y volver en las noches, ¿Me vas a decir que sucede?

El líder siempre salía con Natsu para establecer acuerdos con otras manadas, era su mano derecha. Confiaba en su amigo, pero decir lo del vínculo con la manada que atacó a su familia, ni siquiera Natsu escucharía una explicación.

— ¿Se lo dirás al líder?- respondió con otra pregunta. No podía darse el lujo de decir la verdad. No todavía.

El pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente.

— Jamás haría eso, al menos no contigo. Pero recuerda no puedo cubrirte todo el tiempo, solo trata de no meterte en problemas.

Demasiado tarde. Ya los tenía.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? La fiesta espera.- otros de sus problemas.

Cana entró a la tienda, tropezándose con lo que se encontraba. Estaba ebria, vaya novedad en ella. Siempre era lo mismo en cada celebración. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando tropezó de nuevo y Gray la atrapó antes de eso.

— Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?- la obligó a ponerse de pie e hizo un gesto de disgusto al sentir su aliento alcohólico. Natsu solo sonreía divertido.

La chica apenas podía sostenerse en pie y no podía dejarla en ese estado. Cana se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo cosas incoherentes, haciendo reír al pelirrosa por sus estupideces.

— Llévala a su habitación, Gray.

— No necesito que me lo digas.

La alzó en sus brazos y ella lo rodeó por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Agotado, así se sentía y ninguno de ellos lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sujetó bien a la chica con la peor cara de fastidio y caminó hacia la salida. Justo antes de salir, su cuerpo se paralizo en cuanto sintió la nariz de su amiga olisquear su cuello.

Su boca se secó y tuvo la urgente necesidad de salir huyendo, solo que sus piernas jamás respondieron.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan estúpido y descuidado?

— Gray, ¿Por qué tienes el olor de una hembra?

Ahora el verdadero problema se haría presente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Me encantan estas historias de los lobos. Casi no me gusta escribir lemon... mentira ¡me encanta! Pero en este fic se siente tan correcto, no se xD Me gusta, es algo completamente distinto a todo el drama que escribo.**

**Bueno, espero les guste porque a mí me fascina escribir lemon gruvia.**

**Gracias por leer y así comenzamos el año! Espero seguir aquí por más tiempo. Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

><p><span>DragonSlayer:<span> Problemas con doble 'P' si es posible xD Me alegra que te guste. La verdad, esta idea me surgió de una de mis sagas favoritas ''Los lobos de Mercy Falls'' pero ellos son más calmados y menos fogosos que estos jaja  
>Me gusta la idea de que sean super posesivos y pervertidos.<p>

_¿Has pensado en escribir las historias de las otras parejas? _Lo he pensado muchísimo! No soy muy buena con el Gajevy pero la historia sobre ellos ya la tengo en mi cabeza y me gusta, solo que no estoy muy segura xD Y fue Gajeel quien ataco a Levy, es por eso que es más interesante.  
>Con el Jerza no se me había ocurrido ninguna idea, con esa pareja soy pésima la verdad xD Oh por dios, si me animo, ¿podría utilizar tu idea? Si quisiera escribir de todas las parejas! Te abrazaría ahora mismo, hiciste que las ideas fluyeran. Ya me emocione jaja<p>

Cana x Laxus… Es definitivo, eres como mi mitad ¡No jodas! Jaja ellos son unas de mis parejas favoritas y es tan triste saber que no serán canon u-u prefiero a Laxus con Cana que con Mirajane u-u Pero todo es decisión de Mashima.

Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya me entraron los ánimos de escribir las historias sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.


End file.
